Stay By Me
by Fallen Warden
Summary: Yang aiming to be the best huntress that Vale can offer is secretly in a relationship with Neopolitan, a girl who was abandoned at a very young age. Neopolitan being unable to enter any schools due to her past of running away from orphanages, she must find other means of a living instead of achieving her dreams with her beloved. Yang x Neo. One-Shot.


"Nice to meet you! My name's Yang. What's yours?"

"It's… Neopolitan…"

"That's a cute name! Do you want to join me and my friends?" Yang extended an arm towards the shy girl, "We're going to watch the bestest hunters and huntresses in the world! Do you want to watch with us?"

Neopolitan gave a small nod and took Yang's hand.

"Okay!" Yang said gleefully, "Sit next to me. My friend's mom said that it's the bestest seat in the entire world and I get to sit on it! If you want, I can let you sit on it too!"

Neopolitan nodded again and sat down quietly. Yang then offered the shy girl some popcorn which she politely accepted and ate in small amounts so that she wouldn't feel like she's taking too much from the cheery blonde girl.

"Let the tournament officially begin!" an announcer said through the school's voice system, "And the first match for today is Team Golden vs. Team Luna."

"Oh this is going to be very exciting, Professor Port! Vale's exemplary team against Haven's best! This should put the tournament into a very good start!"

"I agree, Professor Oobleck."

"That's Doctor for you!"

"Anyway, now that the battlegrounds is being picked, it is up to luck for both teams to have a field that would give an advantage over the other. Team Golden's leader Gavin is known to have won multiple tournaments all throughout Remnant. He's definitely a tough contender and with the addition of his teammates, who knows how much damage they can deal to the other team."

"You're forgetting about Team Luna's leader Lilac. She's passed every combat tests and completed every mission with flying colors. She also saved the small village of Xanthia from a large horde of grimm singlehandedly."

"Oh yes, this really should be a really interesting match for everyone to watch"

* * *

Yang reloaded her shotgun-gauntlets and rushed forward where Torchwick was standing. Between the two was a short girl, boosted by her tall stilts, and her umbrella open towards Yang. She punched the parasol but it shattered into shards of glass. The next thing Yang saw was Torchwick and the short girl with pink and brown hair standing inside an airship and left the scene before authorities could even come. The damage to the city that Torchwick created and the hundreds of citizens of Vale that was injured in the process angered Yang. What made her rage more was that there is the possibility that some people might have actually died with all the cars that were flying around in the highway.

After a while, team RWBY left the scene after being interrogated by the police officers that showed up along with a lot of firemen and ambulances scrambling around the highway, helping people.

"You guys go on ahead," Yang said, "I've got something that I need to check on."

"Alright, see you later, Yang," Ruby said happily now that she can go back to bed and totally not worry about her classes the following morning.

Once her teammates were gone from sight, Yang headed into a semi-fancy restaurant and pulled out her scroll and called someone.

"We have to meet," Yang said on the scroll, "Now."

A few minutes later, the girl who was Roman Torchwick's new henchmen appeared behind Yang and gave her a quick hug before sitting down next to her.

"Neo, tonight was supposed to be just a date after my mission for today. If I hadn't come along and helped out my partner, I don't know what would've happened to her…," Yang said sternly, "But why the hell are you working with that guy Torchwick?!"

Neo jumped a little when her girlfriend raised her tone and spoke, "No one would hire me because of my past and Torchwick was the only one willing to take me. I wanted to surprise you tonight with the money that I earned today. It's always you who keeps treating me and I feel helpless that I can't return it to you because I can't even get a job…"

"I… Neo…," Yang's heart felt warm after hearing what her girlfriend had said, "Neo, I love you with all my heart and just being with you fills me up with joy that the entire world can offer. I don't need material possessions. Just you being you is all I will ever from you."

The two shared a quick kiss and a waitress that was standing by their table was torn with emotions, "Now you two ladies, what can I get you?"

* * *

Weiss tossed a dust-infused magazine to Blake and she replaced her current magazine with the one that Weiss had given her. All of a sudden, a short girl dropped from the ceiling and blocked the three huntresses-in-training's path. Determined to stop the three of them from progressing any further and hindering the master plan that her boss had in store for Beacon.

But no one saw the redness that formed in the brawler's face as she saw Neopolitan once again in another bout to the death.

"You two go on ahead," Yang commanded her two teammates, "This one's mine."

As soon as Yang finished speaking, Blake and Weiss ran forward towards the door and Neo prepared to attack the two girls and took out her umbrella. But Yang shot a round towards her and distracted her from stopping the two other girls who ran past her. There was nothing she can do to stop those girls now. There was the Lieutenant and Roman anyway. Neo thought that they should be able to handle themselves well enough to stop the girls from ruining their plan.

Yang stepped forwards to build her advantage in a close quarter combat where her fists can do the most damage that she can make towards that opponent in front of her. Neo simply gave an evil smile.

Now that Yang teammates had progressed and the door behind Neo had closed, Yang suddenly hugged the short girl and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

"Ooooh, I missed you so much, Neo!" Yang said while hugging and lifting her "supposedly enemy", "I'm really sorry we haven't gone on a date in so long! It's just that Rubbles is so suspicious of me going out really late at night and she thinks that I'm going to bars since I get home really tired and weird."

Neo simply smiled warmly which led to another kiss from Yang. Neo didn't need to talk. Yang understood what her girlfriend wanted to say even without the words.

"We need to do a lot of catch-up, babe," Yang said and Neo nodded, "I'm just sorry that we had to meet in really awkward circumstances and I know that we're supposed to be enemies that are supposed to be killing each other but you're my girlfriend." Once again, Neo simply smiled and buried her face in her girlfriend's chest.

"I know, babe. I miss them sometimes too," Yang joked which earned her a light slap to the leg from Neo's parasol. "Anyway, Ruby accidentally broke my scroll two weeks ago so I couldn't text you at all. So here's my new number," Yang pulled out her scroll and gave it to Neo who in turn recorded Yang's new scroll number on her own personal scroll.

"I'll get straight to the point, babe," Yang said, "Why're you still working for Torchwick?"

"I can't tell you, Yang… I might get killed this time if Roman finds out. He almost caught me while we having a date two months ago plus his boss is going to find out if I talk."

"I'll keep it a very, super, secret, secret. I promise!" Yang drew a cross on her chest to exaggerate what she had meant.

"It's different, Yang…"

"I-I understand," Yang said firmly, "If you can, I bought two tickets for us to Mistral. There we can do anything. You up for it, babe?"

This was the best news Neo had heard ever since she was cut off contact with her girlfriend with all the things that had been happening with the White Fang and their plans to basically commit genocide. So Neo nodded and gave Yang a long kiss.

"You ready for a spar, babe? We gotta convince someone that we've been actually fighting 'cause who knows might show up, you know?"

Neo smiled and both girls stood apart and Yang threw the first blow and Neo deflected the punch with parasol causing Yang to stumble backwards. "That all you got, Yang?"

"You wish!" Yang dashed forwards and threw several punches and each were all dodged by Neo, moving her body and swaying them around effortlessly. But Yang kept throwing the punches left and right and each one either missed or parried by Neo's parasol. "Getting tired, my lovely girlfriend?"

"Nope!" Yang threw a quick punch to Neo's face, throwing her off guard and merely dodged the punch that would have broken her nose if she didn't have aura by an inch.

"Too close!"

"That's what you getting distracted and insulting a fine beast such as I," Yang jumped backwards and started laughing with both her hands resting at her love handles. Suddenly, Yang found herself laying down on the floor with a quick flash and felt a quick peck on her lips.

"Now that's what you get for getting distracted," Neo smiled insulting the brawler's pride.

"Okay, okay. I lose this time. I need to stop this train before It blows up and makes a hole in Vale"

"Wait, what?!"

"I thought you knew, babe?"

"No," Neo replied, "I didn't… I was only supposed to be Torchwick's bodyguard! I didn't hear anything from anyone!" All of a sudden, Neo felt a mysterious energy radiate from behind her. Neo approached her girlfriend and said, "I'm so sorry, Yang…." And Neo kicked the side of Yang's head while she was still laying down on the ground then she pulled out sword from her parasol and pointed it at her girlfriend to mask their relationship with each other. That was when the portal behind her opened up and revealed a tall woman with black hair, red armor, and a grimm mask to conceal her identity.

The woman charged at Neo and swung her sword prompting Neo to retreat a couple meters away and using her semblance of illusions to make her appear as if she had teleported away.

Soon after, the woman teleported away and Yang opened her eyes catching a small glimpse of the red armored woman.

* * *

Yang was excited for her trip o Mistral. She had never been out of Vale and her first trip out of Vale was going to be with her girlfriend. Yang was almost like Ruby: very jumpy, excited, and super bubbly. This sudden change from Yang made Ruby, her very own sister, weirded out by Yang's extreme cheerfulness.

"Yang, I never knew you were this excited for a one week break from school. Plus, where are you headed?"

"I'm going to Mistral!" Yang simply replied without looking at her sister and stuffing more clothes into her travelling bag.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like going there."

"And you're not taking me with you?!"

"Yup!"

"Can I come with you, please?" Ruby pleaded and throwing her secret weapon: the puppy-eye stare.

"Nope!" Yang said while staring directly into Ruby's eyes.

"Fine," Ruby said admitting defeat, "Don't know why you have two tickets anyway. Have a safe trip Yang."

"Aww thanks, Ruby!"

Yang finished packing up all the necessities that she would need while she's in Mistral with Neo. Most of the composition of her travelling bag were clothes for the varying temperatures experienced in the continent of Anima.

After a final check-up of her belongings, Yang was ready to go. She opened the door to exit the dorm room but was met by Blake who gave her a suspicious glare and disapproval.

"I know where you've been going, Yang."

Yang's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you remember but she's Torchwick's henchman and she's aiding the White Fang achieve their goals," Blake stated, "She can't be trusted and you're my partner!"

"You don't know anything," Yang hissed and left.

* * *

Yang had been waiting for more than three hours for Neo and there was still no sign of her showing up. There wasn't any text messages, no calls, nothing. In about half an hour, they were supposed to be boarding the plane to Mistral. Yet here Yang was without her girlfriend. Her excited smile had long been gone since her girlfriend never showed up.

Yang had tried calling Neo over and over in the past hours but to no avail, no one was answering at all. Yang called again for the last time and there was still no answer and it formed a knot in Yang's stomach and she suddenly felt light-headed.

Yang tried to wait longer. She had hoped that her girlfriend would at least show up just in time to board the plane but reality was not like that. The plane left and Yang was still sitting down next to her travelling bag.

People going back and forth who saw this blonde girl would only see a bored girl who's waiting for her plane to arrive but Yang was just simply devoid of any emotion. She was scared that Neo had left her without saying a word like her mother when she was born. Maybe this is the fate that was destined for me, Yang thought. She didn't like showing to people that she was scared that she'd appear weak, just like any other person.

A few more minutes of just sitting down, Neo appeared, sweat forming in her forehead as she ran towards Yang. Yang saw her and she was supposed to be filled up with glee but that wasn't the reaction she had. It was of relief. Relief that Neo still cared about her.

Yang stood up and her legs felt weak that she collapsed on the ground kneeling. Neo was surprised and she supported her girlfriend who began crying. For the first time in Yang's life, Yang showed weakness to anyone. Not to Ruby, not to her own father, and certainly not her partner.

"I'm sorry, Yang…," Neo said as Yang cried on her stomach, "I understand if you le—"

"Please don't ever leave me," Yang sobbed.

* * *

Yang returned back to her dorm room. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. Once she entered her room, Ruby was shocked to see that she was back when she originally thought that she was supposed to be in Mistral for a week.

"Heya, Rubbles," Yang said, covering any hints of sobbing in her voice, "Something happened and now I can't go to Mistral."

"Have you been crying, Yang?"

"What?" Yang said, "Me? No! Why would I be crying?"

"Eyes, Yang."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, how's your day been, little sis?"

"Boring, there's nothing to do without you here, Yang."

"Aww, come here, Rubbles," Yang said, "Let me give you a big hug!"

Ruby went down from her questionably sturdy bunk bed and gave her sister a firm hug and Yang basically crushed her and thanks to Ruby's aura, she didn't break any ribs. Then Yang started unpacking.

Yang returned all the clothes she had packed back to her wardrobe and heard Blake enter the room. "Ruby, I need to talk to your sister, alone." Ruby complied and left the room and told Yang that she was going to be with Weiss if she ever needed her for something.

"No, Blake," Yang said angrily once she was sure Ruby was out of earshot, "I'm not going to talk abo—"

"Torchwick's henchman talked to me a couple minutes ago and she wanted me to give this to you," Blake pulled out an unopened envelope from her bag and gave it to Yang, "She had bruises all over her body and she told me to tell you before you open that letter that she'll be fine."

With that, Blake left the room and Yang to her thoughts and the envelope that was right in front of her.

Yang opened the letter and the only word that were written was _Goodbye_.

Yang dropped down on the floor, her legs feeling weak once again and all she wanted to do was cry and lean on someone for support. Ruby wasn't there with her and Blake was very disapproving of their relationship. Fortunately, Weiss didn't know anything neither did Ruby. Its better that way, Yang thought.

* * *

Ten years later, Yang is one of Vale's best huntresses, recovering from major depression and losing an arm through sheer will. With the help of advanced medicine, doctors were able to replace her lost arm. Although Yang is considered a heroine to many children's eyes, in reality, Yang was ruthless and cold over the years she had grown apart from Neo. Devoid of emotion, she shoved her teammates away including her very own sister.

Yang returned to her house located at the outskirts of the city of Vale. She retrieved her keycard and swiped it on the electronic lock and opened it to see Neo standing right in front of her. Yang felt fury at the girl.

Yang dropped her shopping bags and charged forwards and threw a fist straight for Neo's face and it connected, throwing the short girl a couple meters backwards and smashing some of the furniture where Neo landed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST!" Yang approached Neo and sat on top of her, "Why now, Neo?! WHY NOW?!"

Yang started punching Neo's face over and over again until someone had pulled her away from Neo's bloodied face.

"Yang!" a voice Yang had forgotten said. Yang slammed her head at whoever was taking her away from Neo to stumble backwards and lose grip of Yang. Blinded with rage, she switched targets and turned around to see her little sister on the floor with a bloody nose. Realizing what she had done, she calmed down and carried her sister to the couch near where Neo lied unconscious. Still furious at Neo and having an ounce of sympathy for her former lover, she put Neo on the couch beside Ruby. She then went to the kitchen to get the first-aid kit.

Once she got back, she wiped all the blood off of Neo's face first and transferred some aura she had left from today's missions. To her luck, Neo's face immediately healed itself but leaving a small diagonal scar that ran below her left eye. As for Ruby, she simply wiped the blood off of her nose getting a grunt from Ruby.

Now that the two were taken care of, Yang went back outside to grab more grocery for the two since it looked like they were going to be staying overnight with their heads hurt courtesy by none other than herself.

Yang had never felt alive in years since Neo had left her. The fire had been enkindled once again although through a very unconventional way. She missed Neo. Severely.


End file.
